Shadows of Exile
by Dragon-Hero of Time
Summary: A lowly orphan destined to change a divided world. He runs from his new home and returns to his old one. Will he be accepted or will he be persecuted. Will his past haunt him as the home he ran from follows him. He fears no darkness. He is not blinded by light. He chooses whether he brings doom or shows the brightness of destiny, or maybe both. NaruHarem. Don't Like, Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, sorry for a very long wait. I know I haven't been replying or updating recently but for a time I was really having less inspiration as time goes on, but finally I got it back! There was also a lot of problems that took place with my job, life, and family. I quit my job because it was starting to break me down. Also I got a girlfriend now and without her I would have committed suicide with all the stress and shit I had to go through. I am blessed. She is now my inspiration and now I'm also planning on working on a cruise ship. I have to go through a lot of training first. I already finished one that almost burned me alive and almost drowned in. As for my other stories I'm not abandoning them, just taking a break from shit, two of them are half done btw. Alright here's a new story that just will not leave my head. Again like the last two it is centered on Naruto and AE games. This time there will be a LOT of twists here. Again an inspiration from First Male 'll see when you read it. Enjoy and don't forget to review. And again I am sorry**

 **Chapter 1 The Tragedy: The Wheel of Fate Turns**

 **KONOHA PARK**

In the beautiful village of Konoha, life was everything but beautiful. It was dangerous, deceitful, and merciless. After all it was a kunoichi village and that was all part of the job. Usually it had a population ratio of 1:4 male and female respectively. Now that didn't mean males were powerless, they're council is their voice for the leader who is the hokage, but it doesn't sway as much as the ninja who have full military rights.

Now our story begins here at the park filled with trees, all are very old since they were made by the first hokage. In fact the park maybe the oldest place in Konoha yet kept as if it was new because of high maintenance. There, we see children all playing, running, laughing, and pretty much having fun. What made them all similar is that they were all orphans. Ever since the tragedy of October 10, a large influx of orphans came in since the attack of the Kyuubi, a powerful beast capable of mass destruction, but that's for another time. All you need to know for now was the aftermath.

If you were to look closely on a tree, you'll find one boy with a spiky mane of orange **(1)** hair sitting on the tree. He was wearing a plain white shirt with brown shorts. He was just sitting there reading a book of fairy tales (no not the anime). He always loved these books, speaking of brave knights slaying evil dragons, an archer who shoots for the poor, and prince and princesses all living in castles living happily. This boys name was Naruto, age 4. No last name as he doesn't know who his family is. Unfortunately, many of the kids don't share his interest in books. While many kids would rather play with friends, Naruto's interest was reading. For someone so young, he was very smart and also very curious. This sometimes puts him in unfavorable situations. At times he tends to wonder off from the other kids when something piques his interest. Like the time he saw a caterpillar wrapping itself in silk preparing for the next stage of life. At times people thought only the Aburame Clan would do this, but he broke that notion. As time went on he kept going back to the same spot waiting for the butterfly that was sure to come out. He never said this to anyone because the spot just so happened to be near a part of the park was near the forested area. The matron of the orphanage would really be mad at that and they kept asking where he was during their daily walks in the park.

Kids often bully him because of his lifestyle, but he didn't mind. For him, books were his safe havens where he can be anyone he wants. His fellow orphans didn't understand this, not even his closest friends Tenten and Lina. The two of them often wonder what he sees in those things. To their young minds, it was just a bunch of grown up words that they couldn't even comprehend, and the only things that were good were the pictures. Naruto sometimes explain to them what the words mean. Though when he heard they wanted to become ninjas, he grew sad. He knew he could never be a ninja because of the lack of sufficient chakra. Only women have the ability to use them and he despaired at that. So he turned to books for happiness.

Now he was reading a story about a mystical dragon who watches all of the people in the world and saving those who suffer. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't noticed three older boys came to him and snatched his book. "Well look at this, the dork is reading his wittle book" he waved said book like bait at a height Naruto can't reach. He tried vainly to reach it, but the older kids passed the book like a basketball to each other, laughing and teasing the poor boy. "Aw you want your book, come and get it!" the bullies taunted him as Naruto jumped and tried to reach his book.

"Hey you leave him alone!" came the voice of one little girl. She was about a year older than Naruto. She had dark brown hair tied in two buns that looked like panda ears. She wore a pink chinese top with red pants. Her brown eyes were glaring (well as much as a child could). Beside her was a girl her age with strange eyes with black irises that had no pupils and rather thick eyebrows. Her black hair reached the nape free. She wore a white shirt with blue pants.

"Aww are your girlfriends gonna help you?" the head bully taunted. The bully then threw the book at the bushes that were near the edges of the forest. Naruto ran towards the bushes for his book. The bullies laughed at him whie Tenten and Lina glared at them before chasing after Naruto. What they didn't know was that this triggered the events that will bring change to the world for good or ill. The two tried to look for Naruto only to find him not there. "Naruto-kun!" Lina yelled. Tenten looked around to find him nowhere in sight. "Naruto-kun!" Lina yelled again louder and more desperate. They continued the search for an hour before telling the matron of what happened.

Naruto scrambled to the bushes to get his book back. He tried to find the book as he checked everywhere. He began to lose hope only to find a strange site. There, just a few feet from him, was his book held by what looked like a bluish gray rabbit/mouse creature that was ¾ is size **(2)**. He made the assumption it was a rabbit because of the long ears it spotted but it looked like a mouse. A cute but strange creature it was. Then the thing turned its head towards his direction. As it saw Naruto , its eyes widened it surprise and fear. "Uh hello there..." Naruto slowly inched his way towards it, intent on catching it and getting his book back. He was just too curios for his own good. The thing saw the intent through his eyes. It bolted the opposite direction book still in its paws. Naruto gave chase as fast for a kid his age. He was not about to let it get away seeing as he never saw a creature like it nor was he going to let it have his book.

The creature was deceptively quick, but still in Naruto's sights. The chase took hours as Naruto was very determined if he wanted to be. The creature tried to hide from the persistent lad but Naruto seems to find it without any problem. Naruto was so focused that he didn't notice that time was passing by. When he realized the sun was coming down, he tried to get back to the park, only to realize he was lost. He tried to stay calm, however being just a kid and finding himself lost in a forested area, he began to cry. The creature popped its head up. Seeing the boy so sad made it feel sorry. It slowly walked up to the boy. "Are you okay?" it spoke. Naruto turned his head to the voice and found the creature he was chasing. He looked around trying to find someone else but found nothing. Not believing what he was hearing "Did you just... talk?" he asked, "Yup" the creature answered. Naruto fell on his ass and scurried away from him. "You... you can talk!?" he asked in fear and shock. "Of course silly, all of my kind can talk" it giggled as if teaching a child (which it was). "Oh yeah, your people has never seen my kind. My name is Frilly and I'm a moglin" it said as it showed the book. "This is what you were after right? Sorry if I ran off with it but you scared me" it handed the book to Naruto which he gladly took.

"Thanks, and I'm Naruto, and sorry for chasing you. Guess curiosity got the better of me. But now I'm lost and it's getting dark" he began to weep. "I'll help you get back home. It is my fault" Frilly said to cheer the boy up. "Thanks" Naruto and Frilly tried to find their way back. Naruto kept asking Frilly about himself. He found out he was on another side of the world. He got here because of an accident that he didn't want to share for some reason. He also found that Frilly didn't like the Elemental Nation because it was very dangerous for him. He said their kind wa very peaceful and the majority didn't bother with fighting, but they were no pushover. He also found that Frilly was still young for his species. He didn't ask for age since he learned it was rude. Naruto also told Frilly about himself.

After another set of hours later, they got even more lost. "I'm tired" Naruto whined as his feet was killing him, and Frilly wasn't fairing better. "We just got even more lost" he cried. Frilly tried to cheer him up, but seeing it turned dark and the only source of light was the moon, he can understand Naruto was scared. Try as they might, they just kept on getting lost. "I can't take it anymore" Naruto plopped on a tree and was close to closing his eyes, but Frilly tried to keep him awake. "You can't sleep here. Who know what kind of predator could eat you!" Frilly yelled. "But I'm tired" he whined again. After 20 minutes of arguing, they heard a rustling of leaves nearby. This got Naruto wide awake. They tried to find the source of the sounds and it was getting louder and louder. Then they heard footsteps going rapidly. All of a sudden two figures jumped down from the trees.

They were both wearing black clothes and masks and one was holding a duffle bag which looked like it was squirming. Based upon their figures, both were females. Luckily they were facing away from the two giving them the chance to hide in a nearby bush. Apparently they were so stressed that they failed to notice the two hiding. The one who carried the bag dropped it and took a few calming breaths. "Tsk, Konoha's security got lax. It was easy to get these five little brats" she sounded very arrogant. The bag was still squirming. "I know right, you'd think the _strongest_ village would actually buff their security but they got weak and lax. With these brats We'll make Kumo the strongest" she said with a sarcastic remark at the 'strongest' word. "Hey let's give these brats some air. Don't want them dead now before we get out of here" the first one suggested.

"Yeah, let's get the brats out. This forest will be the last pleasant they'll ever see" the evil intent was clear. Naruto and Frilly were listening in to the two. They watched as the two removed their masks. Both had forehead protectors of their village. The carrying the bag had short brown hair while the other had blonde hair reaching the middle of the back. The latter then removed the rope in the bag. She pulled the bag to reveal that there was five young girls the same age as Naruto, all were blindfolded. One had blue short hair and was wearing a white kimono. Two had short black hair with one wearing a purple kimono and the other was wearing a gray one. The last two had long red hair and both were wearing red kimonos.

From the facial expressions they had, they were all afraid. "Hey what are they doing to them?" Naruto asked Frilly. "I don't know, but I don't like it" Frilly answered. "We've got to do something!" Naruto said as he saw the two remove the blindfolds which made the five girls even more scared. "Well kiddies, enjoy the view because you won't be seeing the light of day again" the blonde woman menacingly said to the frightened girls scaring them to tears. "I'm going in!" Naruto said. "No Naruto it's too dangerous. They'll hurt you!" Frilly tried to convince Naruto but the boy just jumped out of the bush. "Hey! Leave them alone!" he shouted shocking the kidnappers and their victims as the boy charged blindly.

The boy got a hold of the leg of the blonde one and bit as hard as he could. "Ah! Get off me you bastard!" she yelled and tried to yank the boy off. It wasn't hard seeing as she was stronger than the boy, but she underestimated his resilience. As she yanked him off, she made the mistake of bringing him face to face. The moment she did, Naruto grabbed the front of her shirt and headbutted her with surprising force that broke her nose as it was bleeding.

She let go of him in pain and Naruto fell on his butt. He would have continued to attak had it not been for the other woman to chop his neck knocking him out. The girls were all scared as they saw the boy tried to save them. They felt helpless as the one he attacked picked him up and threw him to a tree with a sickening sound. His head was bleeding out.

"You little bastard! You'll pay for that!" the assailant yelled before she picked him up again. "Leave him. We have to get out of here before they find us" her partner said as she saw the other was looking very angry. "I'll take care of this boy first. It won't take long" She dragged the boy by the neck on his shirt. The girls were all afraid for the boy. He tried to save them but he will pay the price. Frilly moved silently to follow the two.

She brought the boy away from sight. She travelled a good 50 yards and came to a cliff with a river down below. It was a rapid flowing river. "Hehe, one less male for the world to bother with. All you stupid men deserve to die!" she threw an unconcious Naruto down the river. She smiled sadistically as she watched the boy splash in the water. "Naruto!" Frilly shouted from the bush he was hiding and jumped after the boy. The sight of Frilly shocked the attacker. She didn't know what that thing was. She was knocked out of her shock, quite literally at that, as a fist came to her face.

She was knocked a good 10 feet and she looked to see an angry redhead with purple eyes. Her beautiful face had a look or rage and bloodlust in her. She wore the standard Konoha Jounin outfit with her long hair in a pony tail. Behind her was a squad of ANBU. She noticed that the one with a raven mask had her sword out with blood dripping from it. She also noticed the kids she kidnapped were all hiding behind an ANBU with a dragon mask. She was then unceremoniously picked up by her shirt by the angry redhead. She came face to face to the woman. If looks could kill, she'd be ashes by now.

"Where is he?" the woman asked with a clear amount of restraint. When at first she didn't answer, she shook the woman and asked louder "WHERE IS HE!?". "If you mean that orange haired brat. Well, I gave him a bath" she smirked cockily, bad mistake. She was kneed on the stomach just below her diaphragm, punched in the face knocking a few teeth, and then spartan kicked knocking her out with blood coming out of her mouth.

The woman than ran along the river's path. "Naruto!" she shouted the child's name and ran a good yards away. The ANBU squad was trying to follow her but she wouldn't stop. One of the ANBU finally reached her. The raven masked ANBU had long black hair grabbed the red head by the shoulders, "Kushina!" she stopped the running redhead causing both of them to fall and skid to the ground.

"Let me go! I have to find him! I need to find him!" she shouted and struggled against her grip. "Kushina..." she said in a sad forboding voice. Kushina's tears were leaking out. "No. No. NNNNOOOOO!" she cried out as the ANBU hugged her, letting her cry on her.

 **Cliffhanger no Jutsu!**

 **1- red + yellow= orange**

 **2- that is how I see a moglin**


	2. Chapter 2

_Long ago, just after times creation, there was the multiverse. It was a vast network in space and time. Different continuities and realities expand and grow as time wen on. There were worlds that were like and unlike each other. There were some worlds with great technology and some that were more primitive. It was like a garden of different plants and flowers that made it beautiful and unique._

 _And like all gardens, a gardener was there to watch over it. This all powerful being who watched over all worlds was simply known by those who know the ancient past... as The Dragon of Time. The mystical being watched all that happened to the worlds, but never acts upon any danger seeing as it's purpose was simply to watch. However there was five worlds that caught the creature's interest. Five worlds that were very close and similar to eachother._

 _What really caught its interest was the 'heroes' of the three worlds. It watched as they went through dangers that no sane person would ever go to and still prevail and save the world. Every single adventure, the dragon felt something it never thought it would ever feel, Longing._

 _It wanted to know what it was like to have companions, allies... friends. Over the course of its existence, despite watching many worlds, he felt wished to live that kind of life. He didn't care if he was rich or poor he just wanted the loneliness gone._

 _However a danger was lurking around. One of the worlds that the dragon loved watching was being engulfed by a dark evil. A man by the name of Sepulchure was leading his army crushing any resistance. The dragon wondered why evil was winning. It found the answer: the world didn't have a hero. There were individuals yes, but not THAT hero. He watched helplessly as Sepulchure killed everyone without mercy._

 _After the devastation, one survivor was looking over the carnage. He wore a bulky silver armor with a dragon head for a helmet and carrying a strange looking sword. The man was Galanoth the Dragonslayer and the only one left alive. Despite being a dragon himself, he felt sadness for the man. Everyone he knew was dead and he didn't have the power to stop Sepulchure. Then to his amazement, Galanoth thought of a solution so crazy and dangerous, it might save his world or bring even worse consequences. However the pain of loss hampered his judgement._

 _When the dragon heard what he was going to do, he weighed his options. It seemed as though fate had finally gave him what he wanted. He can experience what it was like to be... human. To feel and experience what it was like. Not an all powerful God but a mortal._

 _He hatched a plan. He weighed everything out. He knew to save Galanoth's world, a hero must be born and he will be that hero, but there was a price to pay. He has to sacrifice most of his power and the paradox he was going to create will also create a far more dangerous threat than Sepulchure could ever be! But after seeing their courage, was it really worth it?_

 _Time to find out. He made a lot of preparations. He viewed the other four worlds, waiting for him. He will enjoy watching the worlds for what maybe the final time._

 _After waiting for years, which was only a short while for him, Galanoth finally came to him. He looked tired, desperate, and determined. "It is past time you arrived, Dragonslayer" the mighty Dragon looked at the small (for him) man. "These aren't easy roads to find or travel you know. You hid the way well. " Galanoth spoke to the dragon, a beast he has a long hatred with._

" _That which is easy to earn is woth little" the dragon's voice was filled with wisdom and a little bit of experience. He knew there was no turning back. "How many miles would you cross to save a world? How much blood would you shed?" asked the dragon to Galanoth, and secretly to himself. How much will he do to save a world?_

" _I just want-" Galanoth tried to speak only for the Dragon to stand up, showing its intimidating form._

" _Enough! You seek to reverse time, the world, and everything. You know what you must do... and so do I" it commanded the Dragonslayer. He was ready. He will finally get his wish. Letting out a roar he tried to stomp the man and intentionally exposed his chest. Galanoth dodged and saw the chance. Readying his blade, he pierced the dragon's chest with his sword._

 _Instead of its heart, Galanoth saw 3 hourglasses. Each had their own color: red, blue and green. Galanoth found himself feeling faint. He looked at himself and found he was vanishing. His body became more and more transparent until finally he was gone along with the corpse of dragon._

 _Overtime, the world that Galanoth knew began to change. Time and everything was reversing, not just his world but others as well. The paradox was so great, it started to change the very reality of his world. The sands of the three worlds mixed with the world he lived in and made its new timeline._

 _This time the world finally had a hero of its own. A hero of heroes. A , as the dragon foresaw, with his reincarnation as the hero of the world, a great threat errupted with him. Such was the price to save this one world._

 _Drakath the avatar of Chaos, and his master the Mother of Monsters herself. After being freed by her meat puppet. She threw him away (no surprise). After a titanic battle where he finally gained back his godly power, something unexpected happened. The Mother was powerful and even he at full strength had a hard time. After one final all out attack, he used himself to anchor both himself and her in a seal. A time seal. As before, she again sealed away, but unlike last time, the Dragon took her powers away at the price of his own once again to save the world. He sealed her into the earth itself in a desolated location._

 _After the battle that almost wiped out the world, the Dragon/Hero once again found himself powerless. He finally got his wish. He finally knew what it was like to bleed, to cry, to sweat, to sacrifice for something. For the first time in his life, he felt complete. But he knew it wasn't over. The mother was only sealed not destroyed. After so many battles, he had a feeling she will return. Someone stupid or evil like Drakath will release her, he knew that._

 _So as a precaution, he placed himself to sleep, to both wait for the time he will be needed again and to get his power back. It will be millenias before finally being able to awaken once more._

 _As the mother was sealed inside the earth, she grew angry and vengeful. Not having her powers with her made her more cunning despite being locked away. She discovered something while being sealed. She found a different energy, similar yet different to mana. She collected all she could as her time inside grew longer._

 _As time went on, the ground she was sealed in grew a tree with a single fruit on it. Inside the fruit was the enerrgy that she sucked out of the earth, an energy that is now known as Chakra, and many people begato visit her domain, calling the tree the Shinju Tree. Inside the tree, she waited. Waiting for the perfect someone for her to control like Drakath._

 _She waited._

 _And waited..._

 _and waited..._

 _As time went on, wars were being fought, and bloodshed was common. A land torn by war._

 _Until one day, the Mother finally had enough power to call outside the world, calling for someone. That someone was an alien woman with strange horn on her head making her look like a rabbit, strange white eyes, with a third on her forehead. She traveled to this world to find the Mother's prison. At first she declined the temptation of consuming the fruit, however upon seeing the wars and bloodshed, she was finally convinced by the Mother to consume the fruit. She was ecstatic. This woman was more powerful than Drakath after she gave him his power._

 _She gained godly powers afterwards, and single handedly ended the conflicts, but the whispers became louder and clearer. She then realized that she became the vessel of the Mother of Monsters. She manipulated her into thinking that she was a Goddess of the world, and it should only obey her. Afterwards, she commanded her to search for her main enemy, the Dragon of Time. She can still feel his existence but not exactly where he was. For some time she could not find him and decided to..._

KNOCK KNOCK

"Dominus!" a man wearing a black cloak reading the scriptures found himself disturbed by a knock and a shout. "Dominus where ae you, we need to do the ceremony so quicken the pace old man!" a young loud and female voice called out from the other side of the door. He sighed as he dropped the tome he was reading and went out the door.

'Soon my friend, soon'


End file.
